Let's Play Jeopardy!
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi are featured on the game show Jeopardy! What will happen? I am finished! Please rr!
1. Part One

Let's Play Jeopardy!! Part One

By: Who else???

Kenshin, Cho, and Sano are all on the game show Jeopardy… Alex is ready to announce the next categories.

Alex: And the next categories for our players are Money Issues, Paper Swords, Funny Hair, Dating Game and Secrets. And in the lead is Kenshin, in second is Sano and in third is Cho. Kenshin, why don't you go first?

Kenshin: What?

Alex: It's your turn, you go first..

Kenshin: NO!!! 

Alex: 0.o… okay, Sano, you go first.

Sano: HEY, COOL! I'M ON TV!! What a minuet… what a 'tv'?

Cho: STUPID CHIKEN HEAD! JUST PICK A SUBJECT!

Sano: WHO YOU CALLIN' A CHIKEN HEAD YOU BROOM! _Stand on top of desk thing. Cho does the same and just as they were about to beat the crap out of each other, they all hear a buzzing noise._

All look over at Kenshin to see him pressing the button.

All except Kenshin: -.-" 

Kenshin: What? I like the pinging noise! _Said Kenshin innocently clicking the button._

Alex: Okay! I will choose the subject then! How about Funny Hair? Kenshin you go first.

Kenshin: _Silence_

Alex: Okay, how about for 200? _Sighs_ He is called a rooster… he isn't very polite and calls Megumi fax-lady. Who is he?

Kenshin: Uhhhh…. 

Alex: SAY SANOSUKE! SAY SANOSUKE FOR HEAVENS' SAKE! I BEG OF YOU!

Kenshin: Uhhh….

Sano: OH! Can I choose a subject!

Alex: Yes! Yes! Choose a subject!

Sano: Uhh, what were the subjects again?

Alex: _Bashes head on podium like thing._

Sano: Oh okay… how about Dating Game????

Alex: For how much? _Stands back up and fixes his outfit._

Sano: WHAT! I HAVE TO PAY ALSO!! NO ONE EVER TOLD ME I HAD TO _PAY_!!!

All except Sano: 0_0;;;;

Alex: ='( Nooooo…. Just pick one of the big numbers up on the board…

Sano: Oh. Okay! Why didn't you say so?

Alex: *.*

Sano: Uhhhh…. 200

Alex: Okay, he dates a girl name Kaoru. He has red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He is a friend of yours and he was an imperialist.

Sano: IMPERIALIST?!?! WHERE??? _Jumps on top of desk thingy again._

Alex: NOOOO!!! That's just the question!!!!!!!!

Sano: Oh. _Climbs back down to the floor._

Alex: What's the answer?

Sano: Uhhh….

Alex: What's the answer?

Sano: Uhhh….

Alex: _Jumps over the podium thing and runs over to Sano and grabs his shirt and shakes him back and forth. _SAY KENSHIN! FOR HEAVENS' SAKE SAY KENSHIN YOU IDIOT!!!!

Cho: Yeah, chiken head. Say Kenshin. ;p

Sano: WHO YOU CALLIN' A CHIKEN HEAD YOU BROOMSTICK!

Kenshin: 0.o  Now, now… no fighting on tv!

Alex: _Falls to the floor crying as Sano and Cho beat the crap out of each other. _

A/N: Well? Should I continue the madness????


	2. Part Two

Let's Play Jeopardy!! Part Two

Okay, before I start the story, I would like to say that I'm sorry for the first part. Yes, they did act as if they were brainless but-

Sano: Yeah, you _did_ make us sound PRETTY stupid!

Kenshin: We aren't that stupid, that we aren't.

Authoress: SORRY, OKAY! I said sorry okay??? It's a parody! Got it???

Cho: Yeah, well, I'm glad that you made that chicken head as stupid as he really is.

Sano: CHICKEN HEAD???? YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKIN' YOU WALKING BROOMSTICK!!!! _Start to fight while Kenshin and Authoress anime fall and sweat drop._

Authoress: Okay…. Onto the next chapter!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex got over his crying stage and back at his podium. His suit is fixed and Kenshin, Sano and Cho are taken off stage and replaced with Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko.

Yahiko: Hey! Cool! It's that camera thingy that Sano cracked a while ago! Why is it back together? _Pauses_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S POSSESSED!!!!! _Runs around screaming and flails his arms around madly as Kaoru and Megumi stare in wonder at him. Alex walks over and smacks the kid and sends him back to the desk thingy._

Alex: Sorry for the interruption. And for our next categories, Love Life, Sword Sayings, Medicines for Dummies, and Names That You Call One Another. Okay Kaoru, you go first.

Kaoru: HAHA! I go first! That's WAY before you, Miss Megumi! HAHA! I AM BETTER THAN MISS MEGUMI! ALL HAIL KAORU!!! ALL HAIL KAORU!!! ALL-

Megumi: _WILL_ YOU JUST CHOOSE A SUBJECT ALL READY YOU DOLT!

Kaoru: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOLT, FOX-LADY??? _Sparks fly between their eyes as they are about to fight._

Alex: Please, Miss Kaoru, choose a subject!!!

Kaoru: Oh, well, why didn't you say so? _Turns back to see Alex bashing his head on his podium thing. _Uhh… how about Names That You Call One Another.

Alex: For how much?

Kaoru: _Silence._

Alex: For how much? 

Kaoru: No one said paying was part of this! Why do I have to pay??? I spent most of my money to get here!

Alex: No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO! Choose how much you want the question to be!

Kaoru: I have to _pay _to get asked a question? My goodness, the future is a STRANGE place.

Alex: JUST PICK A NUMBER ON THE BOARD!!!

Kaoru: What board?

Alex: THE BLUE BOARD WITH THE WORDS ON IT!!!

Kaoru: Oh. Okay, why didn't you say so?

Alex: …

Kaoru: I choose, _pauses and watches Yahiko run into his own desk thingy. _I choose 400.

Alex: Okay, and your question is-

Yahiko: WOW! I CAN SEE STARS FLYING OVER MY HEAD! COOL! WHO KNEW THAT THE FUTURE HAD THAT MUCH OF ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY!

Alex: Umm… the question is she is sly, she has green hair, she is a doctor in training, she loves Kenshin and calls him Sir Kenshin. Her name begins with Meg and ends with Umi. Who is she?

Kaoru: 'Meg'… 'Umi'… hmmm… do I know her?

Alex: What is your answer?

Kaoru: Hmmmm… 

Alex: Say Megumi.

Kaoru: Why?

Alex: JUST SAY MEGUMI! THAT'S THE ANSWER! MEGUMI IS THE ANSWER! SAY IT!

Kaoru: Do you need a therapist? Or maybe a doctor. Because Megumi could…

Alex: YOU GOT 400 POINTS! GOOD! 

Kaoru: YAY! I GOT 400 POINTS! Is that good?

Alex: Yes, that is good. Yahiko, it is your turn.

Yahiko: _Back behind his desk thingy. _Hey! Cool! I'm next!! Awesome!

Megumi: That's good for you Yahiko. Now let's see if you can beat Kaoru.

Yahiko: Of course I can beat that ugly woman! That's easy!

Kaoru: WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY???? _Grabs Yahiko and shakes back and forth._

Alex: PLEASE!!! Control yourselves! I BEG OF YOU!

Yahiko: I choose…….. Medicines For Dummies.

Alex: How much?

Yahiko: 'Scuse me?

Alex: How much do you want it?

Yahiko: I CAN'T PAY YOU!!! I AM BROKE!!!!!!!

Alex: NO! Pick a number from the board!! That's all!!

Yahiko: Oh.. ummmm….

Sano comes running on the stage with Cho chasing after him with a sword out. Sano is running around the three desk thingies with Cho after him and Kenshin following Cho saying that they shouldn't be fighting.

Alex: Have mercy…

Yahiko: COOL! RUN SANO, RUN!!!!!!!! 

Megumi: Sir Ken! Be careful, Sir Ken!

Kaoru: STOP ACTING AS IF HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND! WE ALL KNOW THAT I AM DATING HIM! SO HAHA!

Megumi: Shut up, raccoon girl!

Kaoru: WHO ARE YOU CALLING RACCOON GIRL??? YOU- YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!

Megumi: WHAT!!??!?

Kaoru and Megumi get into cat fight. All the guys in the audience watch intently at the cat fight instead of the crying Alex and the three guys chasing each other.

Sano: I DIDN'T DO IT!

Cho: YES YOU DID! YOU DELIBRATELY GAVE ME A _PAPERCUT_!! AND IT HURT! I'LL KILL YOU ROOSTER HEAD!

Sano: WALKING BROOMSTICK!

Kenshin: Now, now!! We shouldn't be fighting each other!

Cho: You just shut up Mr. I-Just-Learned-How-To-Use-A-Pen-And-Decided-To-Write-All-Over-Myself!

Kenshin stopped and looked at his arms. He had used all the ink of a pen to draw all over himself.

Kenshin: That was mean.

Cho: So? You expect me to be Mr. Nice Guy?

Kenshin: _Draws out sword and chases Cho. _DIE CHO!!

Commercial Guy: And we'll be right back after this!

To be continued…

Well? Should I write part three?


	3. Part Three

Let's Play Jeopardy Part Three!

Okay, remember, this is a parody! PARODY!!! P-A-R-O-D-Y!!!!!!!!!!! Got it???

Kaoru: Why did you make me not realize who Megumi was???

Authoress:  It made the story funny. That's why.

Megumi: I'd say that the second part wasn't funny at all!

Yahiko: That's because Kaoru was beating you at cat fighting. 

Megumi: -_-;

Yahiko and Kaoru: ^o^

Kenshin: Now, now, no fighting.

Sano: Who are you to talk, Kenshin? You were the one running around saying "Die Cho!"

Kenshin: .

Sano: =)

Cho: Well if you ask me, I think it's Sano who should be diein' now. The danged rooster head hurts my eyes.

Sano: WHAD'YA SAY YOU WALKIN' BROOM STICK!!!!!! _Start to fight each other._

Authoress: Okay!!! And now for the next part!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex: And now for the next replacements… Shishio, Yumi, and Soujiro…

Shishio:  Since I am Lord Shishio, I will be going first!

Yumi: Yes, Alex, Lord Shishio HAS to go first!

Alex: Why?

Soujiro: Because he is Lord Shishio. And what Lord Shishio wants, Lord Shishio gets.

Yumi: The boy is right. And if you don't let Lord Shishio go first, then he will just have to slice you into millions of little pieces.

Alex: Okay… Shishio, you can…

Yumi: His name is _Lord _Shishio!

Alex: I beg pardon, _Lord _Shishio. You can go first on final jeopardy.

Shishio: Good, good. Or else I would have to set Kyoto aflame again!

_[Sanosuke stands up from the audience]_

Sanosuke: YOU DID NOT! YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO DO IT BECAUSE KENSHIN STOPPED YOU, YOU LIAR!

Yumi: SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING ROOSTER HEAD!

Sanosuke: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Alex: QUIET! Now, let's begin with _Lord _Shishio first. The topics are…

Shishio: The topics are as I say them to be.

Alex: I'm sorry Shishio but the rules say that…

Yumi: LORD Shishio! LORD Shishio! Are you that dense?

Alex: I BEG YOUR PARDON MA'AM?!?!?!??!?!?!

Soujiro: May we please just start the game? I'm getting very agitated.

_[Cho stand up and flails his arms anime-like as his head gets anime big]_

Cho: WELL SORRY FOR THE LITTLE PRINCE THAT THE WORLD ISN'T THE WAY HE WANTS IT TO BE!

Sanosuke: For once, walking broom stick, I agree with you.

Cho: WHO YOU CALLIN' A WALKIN' BROOM STICK YOU ROOSTER HEAD!

Kenshin: Now, now! Let's be-

Yahiko: Kenshin, we all know that you weren't all that nice before so stop acting that way now!

Kenshin: Excuse me?

Kaoru: Stop it! Kenshin is a good person!

Megumi: Are you just saying that because you're going out with him?

Kaoru: HOW DID _YOU _KNOW THAT??!!

Yahiko: Easy, YOUR EYES TURN TO HEARTS WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND SAID AFTER YOU GO OUT WITH HIM!

Alex: -_-" can we please get back to the…

Shishio: Only if you'll let me pick the topics.

Yumi: Of course he will, Shishio pooh.

Shishio: He better. _[Pouty face]_

Yumi: Don't worry! He wouldn't get away with it even if he tried. _[The two begin to kiss]_

Yahiko & Soujiro: EEEEEEWWWWWW! THEY'RE KISSING!

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi & Cho: SHISHIO AND YUMI SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE, THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL, I SEE A BABY WALKIN' DOWN THE HALL!

Alex: Can we please….

Sanosuke: Shut up baka! We're watching them!

Shishio: _[Pulls away and looks at Sano]_ what did you say you were doing?

Yahiko: Well, by the song :SHISHIO AND YUMI SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE, THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL, I SEE A BABY WALKIN' DOWN THE HALL. I'd certainly catch on that we have been watching you.

Yumi: YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Alex: CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET ON WITH THE GAME!

Sanosuke: Well, why didn't you say so?

Alex: _[twitch] _What… did… you… _[twitch] _just… say…? _[twitch, twitch]_

Sanosuke: I said, then why didn't you say so?

_[Alex stand twitching for a long moment then loses it. He starts cackling like something undead. He messes up his hair and now he looks like one of those mad scientist people from the tube vision.]_

Alex: Yes, why didn't I just… ha ha… just say… ha ha… just say so… ha ha… ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! _[Starts running out of the building leaving a bewildered audience and people from Meiji Government Japan.]_

Yahiko: _[Turns to the little kids in the crowd] _That, children, is what we call, a crazy.

Child #1: Who are you calling child? You just a kid also!

Yahiko: WHAT?!

Child #2: Yeah, you just as small a kid as us!

Yahiko: NO WAY! I AM OLDER THAN YOU!

Child #3: You just a kid!

Yahiko: I AM NOT A KID!

Child #2, 1 and 3: YOU JUST A KID!

Yahiko: _[Starts chasing around the three little kids with his wooden sword] _COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!

And so, the story with Shishio and Yumi kissing, Yahiko chasing around three innocent little kids, Soujiro watching Shishio and Yumi kiss, Kenshin and Kaoru flirting, Sanosuke and Cho arguing, and what is poor Megumi to do?

Megumi: GO TO THE BACK OF THE STUDIO AND TAKE THE MONEY! I'M OFF TO VEGAS! HA HA!

Authoress: You can't do that.

Megumi: Why not?

Authoress: Cuz I said you couldn't.

Megumi: So?

Authoress: I am the writer of this story!

Megumi: So?

Authoress: So, I don't want you stealing money from the back of the studio and going off to Vegas without my consent.

Megumi: Come again?

Authoress: ~^*sigh*^~ You're not allowed to take money and go off with me saying so.

Megumi: Oh. Can I PLEASE take the money from the back of the studio and go off to Vegas?

Authoress: Sure, have fun!

Megumi: YEAH! _[Goes to the back of the studio, takes the money, gets into a limo and leaves.] _

End.


End file.
